The Xiaolin Origins
by UncleJ
Summary: Fifteen years ago, while carrying out their very first Wudai Quest, three young monks named Dashi, Guan and Jade, join the age old battle between the forces of the Xiaolin and Heylin, along the way stumble across a mysterious plot many years in the making to harness the power of their Dragon to defy the very laws of nature herself, and it is up to these three monks to stop it.


**Hello one and all, I'd like to start by saying that this is not another one of those four original dragon stories, those have been done so many times so I thought I'd put my own spin on how it all began. Anyway I thought the best way to do that would be through thirteen episodes (or Chapters in this case) and as said this will not be one of those stories where Dashi is The Dragon of Water or Guan is the Dragon of Earth, however they will learn magic as the series progresses and so forth. So just for copyright concerns, and because I've never done it before, all the original characters and story in here belong to me. All the Xiaolin Showdown characters to Christy Hai (obviously) and also the upcoming character of 'Jade' belongs to bluebarnowl (again thanks for trusting me with her) and seriously if you like this, she was the main driving force that lead me to finally get this series underway, so a great deal of thanks to her. Anyway I'm rambling, so hope you will enjoy first episode of Xiaolin Origins.**

**And also this series will be ignoring the history seen in 'Xiaolin Chronicles' as I feel it's more a reboot than anything else, so whatever historical backstory given in Chronicles I will be not following, in which I'm going to play along the lines that were hinted at in 'Xiaolin Showdown' and try to follow their historical continuity. Oh and one last thing, sorry for any spelling mistakes you may find. **

**Xiaolin Origins**

**Season One**

**Episode One: What lies ahead?**

* * *

"By all the Masters!" Came the scream of an Elderly Xiaolin Monk that raced through the pines and bushes of the forest within the twilight hours of night with nothing but an old tapered scroll that he held firmly within his hand. With no one visible in pursuit, to an ordinary man it would seem as if The Monk was running form his own shadow, to which that would be not entirely true, for now as The Old Monk raced through the woods the shadows of trees and brambles ineptly followed, leaving the objects behind that had initially cast them.

The monk dared to turn his head back. "Oh Gods!" He cried, seeing the dark shapes on the ground relentlessly pursuing him.

Eventually The Elder Monks flee across the woodland was suddenly stopped by him catching his foot on one of the many tree roots that had somehow uprooted from the ground, which caused him to land face first into the dirt of the forests floor, almost losing grip of the precious scroll he held on to so dearly.

Raising his head from the ground and out of the mud, The Old Monk came upon the site of a hooded figure, looming directly in over of him, shrouded in the darkness of the woods, with all the shadows that had flowed seemingly conjoined at the base of the dark figures black robes. His whole body shacking his fear, the monk tightly held the scroll to his chest. "You… You'll never take this from me." He boldly spoke, almost unable to get the words out of his mouth.

The shrouded stranger gave no reply, but only to raise its hand, ordering the roots of the nearest tree to spring to life and hold the old monk down by his hands and feet.

The Monk let out a shape outburst. "Curse you! Demon!" He cried in pain, the roots slowly pulling at each of his limps. Quietly The Hooded Figure approached the shrieking monk as he wrestled against the strength of the roots, the stranger paid no heed to the Master's agony, and merely picked up the ancient scroll that had been dropped by him in the struggle.

Now got what it had wanted, The Stranger slowly unravelled the ancient text to identify that it was indeed what it was seeking, satisfied at its judgement a dark chuckle escaped from within the shadows of its hood.

"It's all madness!" Came the hysterical laughs of the dying Monk, who was now been strangled by the unrelenting force of the roots, as they slowly wrapped around his neck. "Madness!" He whaled. "Do you honestly think that you will succeed?"

Completely unmoved by his comments, The Dark form looked down towards the monk as he continued his dying rant.

"You will fail!" He spat, as the roots pulled tighter and tighter. "You will never find what you're looking for!"

"We shall see." Came the only reply of the Stranger, then to suddenly melt into the shadows of the night, leaving the elder monk abandoned with all of the corners of the forest to fill with the sound of his screams.

* * *

**Two Days Later at the Xiaolin Temple.**

* * *

By all the Gods; she hated it when they did this, stupid boys, playing their stupid pranks, sometimes she wished she could just punch them in the face, oh wait, she could, but that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was actually finding her that pair of lunatics she called her fellow Xiaolin Apprentices, the two were always coming up with ingenious hiding places for them to hide form her wrath.

"Dashi! Guan, get out here now!" Jade growled as she stormed through the mediation hall; while of average height, for that of a girl anyway, Jade was quite the beauty, the princess of the Temple, she often thought of herself, while always calm and composed, her Xiaolin robes were always neatly maintained, not a fibre torn or wearied. She wore her dark raven hair in a tight fishtail braid, to be accompanied on her left side by a white stripe in its own fishtail braid, all put into perspective by the light of her bright sapphire eyes that illuminated the soft compactions of her pale face. All in all, Jade could be descripted by her fellow monks' as quite of a 'control freak,' despite no one having the courage to tell her, everything had to be perfect, and everything had to be her way, and behaviour at the Temple was no exception.

"We're not coming out Jade!" Giggled Dashi, form an unknown location. "We all know how this will end!"

"Yeah, with your brains, all over the floor!" Jade snapped, gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists. "I swear, I will find you!"

"Come on Jade." Came Guan's slightly soft voice. "It was just a joke, nothing cruel intended."

Jade sighed, Guan was always the one to be egged on by Dashi into his foolish schemes, it wasn't his fault, Dashi was like a big brother to him, and like all big brothers they had a way of wrapping their younger siblings around their little fingers, and like in must families that usually involved picking on their little sister, and is this instance that was Jade.

"Guan, I just want Dashi." Said Jade, looking behind one of the pillars. "Just Dashi, and I'll let you walk."

"Guan, you better not rat me out!" Dashi's voice warned.

Meanwhile behind the second pillar to the left, Guan was dramatically reselling with his conscience, his eyes shifting back and forth, and beads of sweat dripping down from his face. Jade always knew she could get to Guan, he was her closest friend, she and Dashi always bounced off each other, and Guan was constantly the one in the middle, who like always eventually sided with Jade, after some personation, off course.

"Well err… um." Stammered Guan, weakly. "I think the jokes has gone on a bit too long."

"Guan, don't you dare!" Barked Dashi.

"Fine, I surrender." Guan said, coming out from behind the pillar into Jade's line of fire, his arms raised in the air. "Dashi's hanging from the ceiling."

"Guan!" Spoke Dashi, jumping down and landing behind Jade. "You traitor!"

Guan shrugged, and Dashi laughed, only to be punched in the face by Jade, throwing the yellow bald headed monk off his feet and through the Temple's doors, and out on to the courtyard. "Next time you put a dead bird in my bed, I swear I'll throw you through the wall next time!"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Chuckled Dashi, struggling to get up. "It's only a bird, it's not like I've killed Guan and stashed him under your pillow."

"Dashi you're sick!" Jade spat, walking down the steps, closely followed by Guan. "You should have buried him, not thrown him in my room!"

"Alright 'Nature Queen', we'll bury him tomorrow!" Replied Dashi, still trying to contain his fits of laugher.

"Now!" Jade screamed, her voice echoing throughout The Temple. "Or Master Laoshi will be scraping you off the floor."

Dashi finally stopped laughing and stood up straight, seeing that she was about to explode. Another one of her psychotic fits wasn't something he really wanted to face. "Ok calm down, I didn't mean to upset you, that much anyway." He added.

"You're always doing this." Jade huffed, sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, Guan quickly coming to her side and sitting next to her.

"I said I was sorry, you always get back at me anyway." Said Dashi, joining his fellow monks, and leaning in to Guan. "With the help of a certain. Traitor."

"Come on Dashi." Guan defended, smiling to Jade. "It was getting a little old."

"Just because you like Jade." Said Dashi, grinning. "He'll do anything for you, Nature Queen…"

"Shut up, Dashi." Jade chuckled, gently nudging Dashi by his shoulder. "Guan doesn't have a crush on me."

"No." Guan stammered, quietly looking away, as Dashi laughed. "Off course I don't, how absurd would that be…?"

Jade suddenly stopped chuckling, and grabbed Dashi by the collar. "Don't think jokes will get you out of this." She glared. "Now go bury that bird, now!"

"Yes my lady." Smiled Dashi, sheepishly, speeding off into Jade's room.

"Love how you rule with an iron fist, gives me the shivers." Guan laughed, watching as Dashi raced off into the Temple. "You've got the touch Jade."

"It comes naturally." Grinned Jade, now content. She did love the life she had here, sure Dashi could be a big kid now and again; and Guan could be a little awkward around her sometimes, which she had no idea why, but she wouldn't trade her 'boys' as she like to call them, for the world. They were just like a little family, only a majorly dysfunctional one. And like every dysfunctional family, they had a severely strange and aloof 'parent' to deal with, and theirs came in the form of non-other than one of the most revered Xiaolin Master in all of history, The Temple Master and their teacher, Laoshi.

* * *

A rather short man; for someone of this reputation, Laoshi sported an extensively large beard, completely white, it flowed along with his silver hair, all the way down to his feet. In fact it seemed for a distance as if his beard covered the entirety of his body, hiding beneath that of his blue, custom made 'flower vined patterned' Xiaolin robes. His face seemingly ageless, always plastered with a smile, practically beaming with positivity, connived with that of his bright grey of his eyes, Laoshi had an inept ability to shine light and happiness on all he surveyed.

Extremely happy with himself today, Laoshi waltzed through the Temple gates, back from his daily trip to the Market Town. Coming into the courtyard, the Xiaolin Master instantly court Dashi in his grasp before his could blur passed him.

"Dashi, my boy!" Laoshi exclaimed, enveloping the young monk in a long and unending beard hug. "Now where are you going to in such a hurry?"

"Master….please." Muffed Dashi, trying to break free of his masters suffocating embrace. "Three second rule."

Laoshi laughed. "There should be no time limit in showing ones affection to another."

"Alright." Dashi struggled. "But it's getting a little difficult to breath."

Laoshi let out one last laugh before dropping his young apprentice. "Never be afraid to show emotion my boy."

"Yeah." Replied Dashi, spitting out a bit of hair. "Whatever you say master."

"Where on earth are you running to anyway, my monk?" Laoshi inquired. "You haven't been fighting with Jade again, have you?"

Dashi gave an innocent look. "What?" He exclaimed. "Off course not, Master Laoshi."

Laoshi raised his eyebrow in obvious disbelief. "Aright!" Dashi immediately caved in. "I may have played a small joke on her."

The Xiaolin Master grinned, and sacked his head. "And?"

"She kicked me through the door." Said Dashi simply, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Serves you right." Laoshi chuckled, walking on. "Provoke the bee and prepare to be stung."

"Yeah." Agreed Dashi. "Her stings hurts, really badly."

The two walked further into the courtyard to meet Jade and Guan back at the fountain. "Good morning my Xiaolin Apprentices." Laoshi greeted blissfully to his students.

"Morning Master." Said Jade, bowing her head in respect. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"But off course my dear." Laoshi replied. "A fairly dull trip, mind you, but I did find something interesting."

"Master?" Asked Guan in interest. The Master laughed once again, and from out his beard, revealed a rather large ancient scroll. "While I was at market I came upon a hooded stranger, who was very adamant that I take this into my possession." Ripped and battered, no doubt from been passed down from one person to another, the scroll also seemed to be completely blank as the master unravelled it. Guan gave Laoshi a concerned look. "Master? Have you been at those berries again?"

"Oh Guan, off course not." Giggled Laoshi. "And those berries can be very seductive when they want to be." He added quickly.

"Yeah, Master." Dashi spoke. "Why is it blank?"

"Oh!" Laoshi exclaimed, suddenly turning the scroll the other way round, to reveal on the other side a vast variety of ancient markings written all over it. "Hate it when that happens."

"A scroll full of squiggles" Jade asked, confused. "Master, are you sure you haven't been at those berries again?"

"What is written here my dear Xiaolin Apprentices, is a very ancient Xiaolin Scroll, that when deciphered, will reveal the long lost location of the Last Dragon Egg." Explained Laoshi.

"Yeah, who'd of thought?" Dashi mumbled dryly as examined his nails, only to be slapped in the back of his head by Laoshi. "Sorry." He hastily added.

"Master, forgive me, but why are you showing us this?" Said Guan.

"Well, my dear boy, the very object that this scroll depicts, will be the very object of your desire." Laoshi smiled, before suddenly changing his usual whimsical demeanour entirely into that of a serious none fascial tone. "My dear Monks, I'm afraid the time has come for you to finally prove yourselves, to finally become Temple Guardians."

The monks suddenly looked to their master in keen interest. "It is now that I task you with your first Wudai quest." Continued The Temple Master, pulling out a simple leaf from his beard. "This leaf will be your guide." The Xiaolin monks remained silent as Laoshi elaborated further. "Today young monks, it is your mission, to find and secure the last dragon, before any other can get their hands on it, for if they do, its power could be harnessed i for whatever ends they desire, it is your duty as Temple Guardians to prevent this at all costs, lest the world be placed in great danger."

"A Wudai quest." Jade said quietly. "I can't believe it, we're finally going to go on a quest."

"But Master Laoshi, how's a leaf going to guide us?" Asked Guan, giving the leaf in his Master's hand an awkward look.

"Magic." Laoshi replied, his witty demeanour returning. "It's a wonderful thing, trust me, you will simply float the leaf upon a puddle of water, and it will show you the way."

"But why now master?" Inquired Guan, he had spent his whole life wishing to be part Quest, but there was something inside him that made him question why now of all days, without any warning would Laoshi send them on such an important task.. "This all seems just a little… sudden."

"Dark forces gather quickly my boy." Laoshi remarked serious. "But don't despair my pupils, the greatest stories often start with the most unlikely of beginnings."

"But Master?" Guan continued his inquiry. "What do you mean 'Dark forces'?"

"Others will be after the egg my boy, some more fearsome then others." Laoshi smiled brushing of the topic. "But fear not, I'm sure that whatever danger you may face on your journey, you will find a way to best it, and after all, I have trained none better.

Guan bowed his head respectfully to his master complement, allowing a warm smile to escape, he now safe in the knowledge that, if Laoshi believed they could do it, then they could most certainly achieve victory within their quest.

"So…I'm I the only one here who's just a little bit concerned about following a random leaf around?" Said Dashi out loud.

"Why are you still here?" Jade retorted to him, suddenly remembering why she hated him this morning. Dashi to give another sheepish grin, before immediately racing off into the distance.

Laoshi smiled as he watched the rest of his young apprentices' run back into the temple, eager to prepare for their journey, Laoshi had lived for this day, to see the monks that he had cared for since they were children go on their first Wudai Quest, to say the least he was proud. He just hoped that his students were ready and willing for what would lie ahead.

* * *

"You know Prince Chase, you work yourself to hard." Observed Milah, as the aforementioned Prince practiced his Tai Chi in front of her amassed the smoking ruins of what used to be a simple Xiaolin Market Town. She and her prince, along with a battalion of the Royal guardsmen, had been assisted to liberate the mountain town from that of the Xiaolin Rebels, and impose the imperial rule upon the people there and to remind them whom they serve, this was not a task 'her ladyship' Milah did not particularly enjoy, but she knew better to say something in front of her prince. She had learned to hide her objections well, least another confutation with another six foot four, battle hardened General.

A pretty girl, slender, with had long curly scorched brown hair that flowed gently down to her back, and with the added 'bonus' of long eyelashes and bright green eyes, Milah was arguably considered as one of the most sort after girls at court. That's why she mostly hung around with Chase, despite the fact that they had been friends since childhood, Chase was the only boy she knew that liked her for whom she was, and not for her looks or family's position in court, and besides Chase hadn't really discovered girls yet, at least she hoped not.

"It's called perseverance Milah, its simple, if I practice harder, I will become more powerful, just like my father." Chase replied, moving into another stance. "And besides I thought you said you enjoyed watching me train."

"It gets a little boring pasted the three hour mark." Retorted Milah, leaning back on an adjacent tree, examining her painted nails. "And besides, I don't know why you care what he thinks at all."

Chase let out a soft chuckle. "That's easy for you to say, you're not the son of The Emperor."

"I'm glad I'm not. He drives you to hard, my prince." Said Milah softly, as Chase shifted into yet another fighting stance. She hated Chase's father, she hated every bit of him, the way he constantly push her friend, her best friend, to do such horrible things, like what they had just done today, it was only a small town mind you, but that wasn't the point, all those lives that she'd helped ruin. Not that she was opposed to attacking the Xiaolin, they were traitors after all, but she still was firmly a believer in that that everyone, even traitors, deserve a second chance.

These beliefs however, did not resonate within her young prince, to Chase traitors were traitors and they needed to be stopped. That was his farther within him, but her prince wasn't all that bad, he was still a good person, she could tell, not everyone's perfect, she certainly was not.

"I dare you to tell that to my farther." Chase smirked, knowing his father would love to hear his friend's objections.

Milah took a moment. "No, I'm good."

"That's what I thought." The Prince laughed, relaxing from his fighting pose, and walking up to her. "Talking to him is a little like walking into dragon fire isn't it?" He knew Milah hated him; and frankly he could see all the reasons, his farther wasn't the most adept in showing his emotions, but Chase could look passed all that, he is, after all his farther, he would always love him.

But love wasn't enough to earn his respect; gods knew that fact, first for him to even acknowledge Chase's existence, he needed to 'prove himself' worthy first, to rule after him, so when his farther sent him on missions just like this, how could he refuse? Ever since his mother had passed his father had been all he had in terms of family, and he wasn't about to let that slip away as well.

"I still don't know why you care what he thinks anyway." Milah smiled, placing her hand on Chase's shoulder. "As long as you're happy with yourself."

"I am happy with myself." Said Chase, solemnly. "And besides, it's not like he has me killing babies is it?"

Milah huffed "That wouldn't surprise me if he did, you know sometimes you can get all up on your right royal horse and be a right royal ass."

"You know, I could have you killed for that." Replied Chase in mock serious tone. "It's a crime to disrespect a Prince of China."

"Good thing that I'm the Prince of China's only friend then." Milah smugly retorted. "And beside if you have me killed who would you have to talk too?"

"No one." Chase said simply, turning away from his friend as he noticed that an Imperial soldier had just approached them. "But at least you're in the same boat as I am."

"Are you suggesting that I don't have any other friends?" Milah asked as Chase greeted the soldier. "Because I do!" she spoke up, more firmly, trying to grab the prince's attention as he and the soldier were conversing "Chase!" she pressed.

"Are you sure of this?" Chase asked the soldier.

"Indeed my prince." Replied the Imperial Warrior. "Your farther has ordered you and your forces to the Fung Shen pass, my lord."

"Oh great!" Milah exclaimed dryly, knowing full well that Chase would immediately revert to his 'royal high house routine', as she liked to call it. That's just what she needed, another perilous trek up the mountain to gods now were, to supress yet another rebellion.

"You don't approve?" Asked Chase, waving the soldier off to prepare the men. "Come on, their only traitors, it's not like their people."

"Chase Young!" Milah cut him off. "Just because they're your enemies doesn't mean that they're not human, and besides you're the one who's said to be born form a jackal." She smiled nudging his slightly.

"You're just itching for a fight with my father aren't you?" Laughed Chase.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Milah grinned. "I mean it's not like I'd lose, and besides, you'd protect me."

Chase gave a confident smirk, as the two began to walk on, passed the burned out huts and destroyed market stands, until they eventually came to their respective horse that were tied. "Me? Protect you?" The Prince laughed once again, the two both mounting their respect meres. "If you and my father ever go in a fight, my moneys on you."

"Damn right, your moneys on me." Smirked Milah, before the pair then raced off into the distance to gather their troops.

* * *

As the afternoon fell upon The Xiaolin Temple, the monks, now ready and prepared for their journey, once again gathered within the courtyard, as Master Laoshi eagerly yet solemnly awaited them. "Long have I waited for this day, my Xiaolin Apprentices?" He spoke proudly. "Your first Wudai Quest, what a momentous occasion this is, but I feel I must warn you, dear ones, you have all grown in the shadow The Temple, and to take one step out of the shadows, and walk into the light, may prove more difficult than you think."

The Monks remained in silence as their master continued to divulge further.

"Here you are my child." Laoshi smiled, as he passed the leaf he had shown the monks earlier to Jade. "You shall be the keeper of your guide."

"Thank you master." She breathed; Jade was beyond excited, no matter how tedious or odd the task that lay before them seemed, she was just happy that the three could leave The Temple grounds, Laoshi had never allowed them to leave the temple Valley, not ever, as far as she could remember. Laoshi always seemed to be rather aloof on the subject as to why they could not leave, but they rarely quested him, as after all, Laoshi was always right.

Jade looked down to the leaf in the palm of her hands, such an odd thing to evoke such a sense of pride within her, but then again she had waited for this day their entire life. "I'm honoured, thank you Master Laoshi" She bowed.

"Now go fourth young monks, and complete your quest." Laoshi returned the bow. "Make me proud."

"We won't let you down master." Dashi spoke eagerly. "We'll get that dragon egg."

"I hope so, my boy." Said Laoshi before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "I hope so." His voice echoed.

The young monks' were once again left in an awkward silence as to what just happened, Laoshi would disappear into clouds of much now and again, but something did not seem right about it this time. "Does anyone have any idea what he's talking about?" Dashi said, finally.

"Search me." Shrugged Guan, as the trio walked off and out of the courtyard gates. "I still think he's been eating those berries again."

"Again? I think he's at them all the time." Laughed Dashi, only for Jade to slap the back of his bald head. "Knock it off Dashi, no more jokes, this is supposed to be a serious quest."

"Come on." Dashi replied. "All we have to do is collect some egg, it's not like we're going off to fight a war."

"It's an official Wudai Quest!" Jade snapped. "Aren't you at the least bit existed to be leaving the Temple Valley?"

"I am it's just I thought it would be for something grander, you know, fighting monsters, vanquishing demons or fighting The Heylin Witch." Said Dashi "Not just running around after some lost lizard egg."

Guan gave a soft chuckle. "Like you'd stand a chance against The Heylin Witch, and besides, it's not just some egg, it's the last Dragon egg, and we're saving an entire race for excitation."

"Now you're beginning to sound like the Nature Queen." Smiled Dashi to Jade.

As The Monks' reached the border of the forest that neighbored the Temple, they came upon a small pond that was perfect for what they required. "So which way are we going?" Dashi asked, as Jade placed the leaf on the surface of the still pond, floating around in circles for a while the leaf eventually pointed north in the direction of the Fung mountains that loomed over the Valley were they Temple was based.

The Monks' took a moment to look up upon the site that faced them. "I guess were up for a walk." Guan spoke dryly.

"We'll have to go through the forest first." Said Jade, taking the leaf out of the pond, and gesturing to the boys to follow into the entrance of the forest. "With any luck Dashi, you might meet some of those forest girls you're always going on about." She and Guan shared in a laugh, as Dashi grinned slightly.

"Guys, I swear, I saw them." Dashi defended.

"Yeah, and they sneak into your room at night." Continued Jade, still laughing. "And steal kisses."

"Oh is that what you and Guan do when I'm not looking?" Dashi retorted, causing Jade to huff and Guan to turn bright red. "Such a blossoming romance." Dashi grinned as they walked on.

"You really do walk into these things don't you?" Said Jade.

"Walk into what?" Dashi asked before Jade punched him the shoulder, sending his cries of pain echoing through the forest.

* * *

Chase could see no smoke from the mountain town that he was supposedly supposed to 'liberate', in fact everything seemed perfectly normal, at least for a peasant town, there was no revolting townspeople, no Xiaolin Monks' speaking out against The Emperor, nothing. As they entered through the town arch way, they were meet by what was clearly the Governor of the Town, short, fat and balding, The Governor sat heavily upon his bright decorated horse, accompanied by two of his armed guards.

"My Prince, my Lady." The Governor bowed his head, as Chase and Milah rode up to him. "What an honor to host the son of The Emperor here amongst our humble mountain town."

"Governor Kahn." Chase greeted him, gesturing for his troops to advance into the town. "I'm to understand that I was sent here for the expressed purpose to liberate this city?"

"Arr... well." Kahn stuttered, this eyes shifting all around. "Well, that was not entirely true, my apologies, orders form Commander Hannibal, the true purpose of you been here was not to be compromised by entrusting such information to a common messenger."

"I see." Said Chase. "And what is exactly the purpose of me been here?" He asked.

"Please tell me it's a surprise vacation." Milah mumbled, completely bored out of her mind.

"I'm afraid not my lady." Replied The Governor, before turning back to the prince. "Prince Chase, your farther, his Imperial Highness, has commanded the entirety of his Southern forces here, to march on the Cave above us."

Chase and Milah shared a quick glance. "Chase your dads finally gone insane." Milah quipped. "Not like he was that mentally stable to begin with anyway."

"Milah." Spoke Chase, silencing his consort and turning back to The Governor. "I'm I to assume that this Cave has something valuable within it that my father desires?"

"The Last Dragon Egg is said to reside there, my prince." Kahn explained. "Dragons are said to have held great power within their golden age, great power that will help destroy the Xiaolin rebellion."

"Great power?" Echoed Chase, now in deep thought.

"You've got that ominous thing going on." Milah said, dryly.

"If you would excuse me Prince Chase, there are other Commanders arriving and I must attend to my duties." Bowed The Governor, before turning his horse and riding back down the streets, closely followed by his two body guards.

"The Last Dragon Egg, he says." Chase mused once again. "Right above us."

Milah rolled her eyes. "Chase come on, you're not thinking, what I seriously hope you're not… You are aren't you?"

The prince turned slowly to his friend. "Think about it Milah, it's just a cave, it's not like it's a run across the Land of Nowhere." He explained. "If we march there now, we'll be back before nightfall, and all the glory will be ours."

"You just want to impress daddy, don't you?" Smirked Milah.

"Off course." Chase said.

"And upstage Commander Hannibal." Added Milah.

"Why not." Retorted Chase, smirking back at his friend. "Now go and prepare the men."

"Oh yes sir." Milah saluted dryly, galloping off into the town. "Can't wait for another fun filled trek up the mountain slope, you're going to get us in to so much trouble for this."

Dashi stared blankly into the empty blackness of the cave that stood before him and his two comrades, based on a slope that overlooked the entire mountain range, the cave that presented itself to the Xiaolin Monks' was to put it honestly, purposely terrifying, within the base of its entrance rocks formed almost into teeth and above two large holes within the stone face that resembled skull sockets. "Ok, I'm not going in there." Dashi stated bluntly.

"And why on earth not?" Inquired Jade, placing her hands on her hips and giving Dashi and questionable stair. "What's so wrong?"

"Oh, what? Despite the fact that the front entrance looks like the face of death?" Dashi retorted. "Well, it just doesn't look very safe form where I'm standing."

Jade smiled nodding. "Oh is that it?"

"Yeah, I just don't think the structure of the cave seems that safe." Dashi smiled back, nodding likewise.

Guan gave the two a blank look. "Err… guys? Are you two been sarcastic or genuine? I can never tell."

"Sarcasm Guan, sarcasm." Dashi quickly reassured. "Try not to strain yourself, don't keel over or anything."

"Dashi leave him alone!" Said Jade, punching Dashi in the arm again.

"Gods!" Dashi exclaimed. "Will you stop doing that? My arm can't take anymore."

"Just keep your mouth shut Dashi!" Warned Jade, walking into the cave entrance. "Well come on then." She said, looking back to the two boys.

Dashi and Guan gave each other a couple of quick glances, before hastily following Jade into the mouth of the cave. "Well, into the jaws of death we go then." Dashi's voice echoed as they ventured further within the shadow of the cave.

"You know Dashi a little bit more enthusiasm wouldn't go amiss." Replied jade, taking out an unlit lamp for her satchel, and lighting it with a match. "And I thought you were supposed to be the fearless leader of the group?"

"I am." Dashi defended. "It's just I'm slightly concerned on the tiny detail of entering a cave like looks like the entrance to Tartarus."

"It's where the last egg of a near extinct spices is hidden, it's hardly going to be sunshine and rainbows is it." Said Jade.

"Well it wouldn't hurt." Dashi replied. "Wouldn't cost fate any extra, would it?"

"I think you're missing the point of this whole 'Wudai Quest' idea." Spoke Guan as the group went further into the caverns of the cave, now surrounded in all but total darkness, with only Jade's torch light to allow them to see. The Monks finally came to what looked to be a large opening in the cave, with light shining form the holes in its roof, and there next to a small underground stream, siting in plain sight was what they've been searching for, the last dragon egg.

"Well that was easy." Dashi's voice echoed, against the gentle sounds of the neighboring stream. "Was anyone else expecting you know, a mythical demon or a black knight to be guarding this thing for something."

"You're still complaining, even now?" Snapped Jade. "There's just not pleasing you is there, mighty leader." She bowed in sarcasm.

"Will someone just go get the egg already?" Guan spoke between the two.

Dashi stepped out into the opening, only to be immediately blasted back by a force of pure energy. "Who dares enter my realm!" bellowed a large powerful voice. "Xiaolin or Heylin, state your side!"

"Xiaolin!" Jade shouted out into the opening, as Dashi struggled to his feet.

"Oh I'm fine, not need to worry about me." He said to his fellow monks as they stared blanking into the emptiness of the caves opening. "I'll just… check and see if I have any broken bones later then, don't want my possible life threating injury to spoil you fun."

"Dashi shout up!" Jade hissed.

"Xiaolin, you say?" Echoed the voice. "I have lived for over a hundred years, and I have never seen Xiaolin quite like you before, my dear."

"Yeah, we're still learning." Guan said timidly. "And who are you exactly?"

The voice gave a short yet booming laugh. "My dear Xiaolin Monk, did you not think that this place would be guarded?"

"Told you so." Dashi shot to Jade.

"Your young leader was right to assume, sweet child." Agreed the voice. "I am the guardian of the last egg of my kind."

Jade took a small step back. "Your kind?"

"You're a Dragon?" Guan gulped. "You can't be serious."

Suddenly a large cloud of black smoke began to leaking the opening, swirling round in what look like a small tornado until it suddenly faded away to revile a full grown Dragon, its scales as black as night, and his eyes as red as blood, towering over the monks the dark Dragon moved its head closer to the Xiaolin Monks. "Oh I am quite serious little monk." He grinned. "Now last time I saw a Xiaolin Monk that would be in the Dragon Wars, were my kind was massacred by the Heylin Witch! And abandoned by the Xiaolin!"

"We are not those Xiaolin!" Dashi shouted back to the Dragon, not fazed the beast mere existence. "Now do you intend to let us pass or not!"

"Oh, very inpatient aren't we, young warrior." The Black Dragon, said slyly. "Typical monk, no better then you're predecessors, so what makes you think you are worthy to take procession of the future of my race?"

"We were tasked by our master to find it." Dashi shot back. "And that's all you need to know, now if you please, we'd like to pass." The Young bald monk went into another assault for the egg, only to be once again knock of his feet by a flick of the Dragon's tail. Guan immediately leap into action, jumping up and behind the Dragon, only to be like Dashi, knocked of his feet by the Dragon's tail and sent flying into the wall of the cave.

"Don't not think that you can so easily defeat me, my naive Xiaolin Warriors!" The Dragon roared, and then turned back to Jade, who was still standing were she was. "I suggest that you leave at your own accord, young women, it is not honourable for my kind to strike a lady."

"Sir please." Jade began. "Whatever the Xiaolin did to your kind in the past, I assure you I and none of my friends would ever let that happen again."

The Dragon gave Jade a questionable look, as if to be studying her. "It is not you, my dear, but your master I am most concerned about, sweet child, this is not the first time Laoshi has sent his monks to take what does not belong to him, and all have ended with the same results." He said, before Dashi leaped up, grabbing the Black Dragon by his neck. Undeterred by this, the great beast shuck his head back and forth, which eventually made Dashi lose his grip and fly off into Guan as he was trying to drag himself up off the floor. "It seems your friends to understand the severity of their current situation."

"They'll make a habit of that." Nodded Jade.

"So tell me child, what make you think that you'd fare any better than the monks Laoshi sent before you?"

Jade took a moment to respond, in truth she didn't really know what would make her better than any other monk that came before, she liked animals, perhaps she could say that, but then that was all, she was not powerful nor especially wise, she was just herself. She looked up again at the Black Dragon, who was still seemingly studying her, his yellow eyes fixed directly upon her. "Honestly." Jade began. "Nothing, all I know is that if you let me pass, I shall do my best to protect it and your kin."

The Black Dragon drew its large head back, and with a large smirk firmly placed upon its face, it gestured for her to pass. "Well, then." He spoke. "I hope your best is good enough."

"Is that it?" Dashi voiced echoed. "That's all!"

"Thank you." Smiled Jade, walking passed The Dragon and picking up the egg, it was a small green little thing, in fact she could fit in the palm of her hands, if only weight of it all did drag her entire arm down to the floor. "But there still one thing that puzzles me?" She asked the Dragon. "If all I had to say, what's was with all the magic barriers."

"You and your friends are not the only ones that seek this egg." He explained.

"Right you are." Came a sharp voice, form the entrance of the opening, Jade immediately turned to see what seemed a young man and women surrounded by a group of Imperial Soldiers all well equipped with a verity of crossbows and spears, all turned and aimed directly at the Dragon. Guan and Dashi now recovered from their beating quickly came to Jade's side, ready in fighting stance.

"Who dares enter my realm?" The Dragon echoed his words for earlier.

"I do." The arrogant man replied. "Prince Chase of the Young Density, I am here to claim that egg!"

"I'm afraid your too late boy, the young lady already has claimed it." Said The Dragon.

"I was not asking for your permission, beast." Chase shot back. "I have come to claim what is rightful mine."

Dashi shot the prince a deadly glare. "The hell you are."

"Back down monk." Chase replied. "You can't achieve victory here."

"We'll see about that." Growled Dashi, clenching his fists.

The young Prince returned the monks anger with a sharp smirk. "That we will." He mused. "Soldiers." He commanded. "Take the beast, Milah, the girl. This monk's mine."

Suddenly the Soldiers swung into action, letting lose their bolts straight into the wings of the old Dragon, causing him to leap forward in agony and straight into the line of the guardsmen's spears, crushing them all under his weight. Milah instantly ran towards Jade, taking forth form her back a long, sharp, double edged Guandao pole staff, quickly dodging the staffs cold steel blade Jade leaped backwards leading forth for Guan to kick Milah away before she could follow her strike through.

Dashi and The Prince slowly circled one another, each quietly assessing the other for weaknesses, Dashi's foot was one inch to the left, a clear chink in the armour of his current defensive stance, Chase seeing his window of opportunity lurched himself into the air and propelled his leg forward knocking Dashi back and forcing him of his feet, Chase came in for the killing strike but was himself knocked off his feet but Jade.

"Head in the fight fearless leader!" Jade said to Dashi as she helped him up, while Guan was busy with the soldiers as more poured in from the tunnel.

"Thanks." Dashi snapped. "Nature Queen." Giving her a look of false gratitude, and racing of to help Guan.

Imperial troops were still swarming in, the old Dragon was becoming vastly outnumbered, with all their pikes and bows pricing his now fragile scales, that offered little protection due to his age, he was beginning to feel the effects of apparent blood lose. Half drifting in and out of conciseness, the old Dragon gave only great swing of his tail, taking out a dozen Imperials that stood behind him. But even that was not enough to halt the troops advance upon him, as soon enough another half dozen soldiers were at his back yet again.

"We have to help him!" Cried Jade, leaping into in air and kicking several soldiers off their feet, that had tried to fire their cross bows into the Dragon's chest. Fed up of his current state of venerability The Old Dragon tiled his horned head and let lose a blaze of fire, engulfing the troops in front of him, and Dragon flipped his tail yet again and sent another group soldiers flying off into the air.

Meanwhile Milah was helping Chase back to his feet. "We can't defeat the Dragon! We have to retreat."

"No." Said Chase. "We have to trap it, we need force it against the wall."

Milah immediately raced off in Jade's direction, her Guandao staff poised to stick into the girl, Jade instantly saw the attack coming, allowing Milah to fully charge at her, Jade swiftly dodged the staffs steal as Milah flew passed, only for Jade to grab the end of her weapon's shaft and throw her to the ground.

Crossbow bolts instantly flew at Jade, unprotected, and on instinct Jade dived out of the way, leaving the Dragon's back once again exposed. Chase took full advantage of this and order his troops to back the Dragon into a corner. While both he and Milah contended with the Xiaolin Monks.

As yet still more and more soldiers came in form the caves, the Dragon was, as Chase had ordered, been backed into a corner. Spears japing at him left and right, Chase seeing the Dragon at his weakest, broke off from his confrontation with the Xiaolin Monks and propelled himself into the air, contorting himself, the prince managed to perch upon the cave wall above the Dragon, using all his might to drive his fist into the wall causing the craven to rumble uncontrollably, and for large pieces of stone to begin raining down from the roof of the cave.

The monks instantly ducked for cover, the dragon however was not so fortunate, one by one as the rocks fell, the mighty behemoth was crushed beneath them letting out one more last thunderous roar before he was finally buried amidst the rubble.

A large dust cloud suddenly filled the cavern. "Guan, Dashi! Are you alright" Jade cried, stumbling about, feeling around for her fellow monks. "I can barely see!"

"Jade!" Shouted Guan, coming into view. "Are you hurt." He asked his face full of worry.

"I'm fine." She breathed, suddenly realising she was no longer holding the Dragon Egg anymore. "Guan! The egg!"

"Where's Dashi!" Guan panicked.

"I'm here!" Came Dashi's voice form somewhere in the smoke. "I'm fine, you got the egg?"

"No!" Guan shouted back. "The Dragon?"

"He didn't make it."

"No." Whispered Jade. "Dashi! We have to find the egg!" She shouted suddenly restraining herself.

"I believe I can help you with that." Said The Prince the smoke suddenly caring to reveal him holding the egg, his guard and friend at his side. "Looking for this?"

"Give that back!" Jade growled, clenching her fists.

Chase get out a quite chuckle. "She won't learn this one." He smiled, his troops joined in with his chuckle.

"I said, give it back pretty boy!" Retorted Jade, gritting her teeth.

Milah smirked. "She got you there Chase." The Prince turned to give his consort a disapproving look.

"I think you should return what's not yours!" Said Guan stepping in front of Jade.

"Oh I beg to differ." Chase replied. "Now, enough of this, guards take them into custody, I'm sure my farther will be very interested in these two."

The Soldier began to converge on the two monks, swords drawn, as Chase and Milah began to walk to the cave door, the prince was suddenly knocked off his feet, by a kick to the face, sending the Dragon egg flying into the air and landing just in between Chase and the newly emerged Dashi. The two stared down at each other, in a flash they both jumped for the egg, only for both to take hold of it and struggled for procession as the pulled it back and forth between themselves.

"That's it!" Dashi snapped. "Prince I challenge you to a Showdown for the Dragon Egg, winner takes all!"

"A what!" Jade and Guan gasped, even Milah had to turn her head for this.

"Chase!" Milah warned, knowing Chase pride would prevail in his judgment. "Think about what you're doing, we don't to do this, we have them anyway!"

"I have been challenged to an honourable showdown Milah." Replied The Prince, Chase's soldier's then began to circle around Dashi, their swords pointed at him, ready to strike, until Chase held his hand in the air. "Wait!" He called to his troops. "I accept your challenge monk! And should I achieve victory, you and your fellow Xiaolin will surrender to me, and await The Emperor's justice as traitors!"

"Dashi!" Said Jade. "You can't!"

Dashi paid no attention to his friend and snapped back at Chase. "Fine, I agree to your terms, the Challenge is a duel, one sword each, whomever strikes their opponent first wins."

"Very well." Chase smirked, signalling for his guard to hand over their swords. "Let see what you can truly do."

Both letting go of the Dragon Egg and placing it on the ground in between the two parties of warriors, Chase and Dashi each took their respective places, five paces distance from each other. "Wouldn't get to over confident pretty boy." Dashi shot back, snatching one of the soldiers' swords.

"We'll see about that." Said Chase, extending his sword. "Prepare yourself." All of a sudden the prince propelled himself forward, his sword aimed for Dashi's chest. However before Chase stick his sword into the monks chest, Dashi's blade quickly blocked the prince's strike and knock his opponent to the side. Dashi took the opportunity to swing for The Prince, Chase suddenly ducked, Dashi's blade narrowly missing his face. Dashi lifted his sword to strike again, only to have his weapon kicked of his hand and for Chase to smack him in the face with the pommel of his sword, causing the bald monk to fall backwards into the dirt.

Jade let out a loud gasp. "Dashi." She called to him. "Remember what Laoshi always says, always remain calm and never lose your footing!"

"Yeah thanks, Nature Queen." Dashi retorted. "Tell me that now."

"Had enough? Monk." Chase smiled, holding his blade down to Dashi's throat.

Dashi gave a confident look. "Like hell." He grinned, wiping the blood from his nose and using his leg to swipe Chase of balance, and jump back to his feet, taking his sword in hand once again, and allowing The Prince to clamber to his feet and resume a defensive stance again. "You had enough yet, pretty boy?"

Chase gritted his teeth in frustration, and charged forward once again, Dashi struck first, their suddenly blades locked together. The two glared daggers as they fought for dominate, in a flash Chase's strength prevailed and knock Dashi to the side.

The advantage his, Chase took the opportunity to strike at Dashi, dodging Chase's thrust and taking another swing at The Prince, Dashi blade barely missed Chase's chest as he ducked out of the away and rolled over away from Dashi. "Not as good as you like to think? Are you?" Dashi smiled.

"Watch your tongue monk!" Chase growled, clenching his fists, and racing forth at the Xiaolin Monk again.

Dashi sensing Chase anger dropped his defensive guard and allowed The Prince to fly passed him and into the dirt. "Oh come on Prince, got to keep a level head."

That been that last straw for Chase, the angered Prince launched himself into the air, Dashi managed to jump out of the way in time, before Chase slammed his blade deep into the ground, trying desperately to pull his weapon out of the ground, Chase didn't notice Dashi suddenly charge directly at him.

But by the time Chase looked up to see his opponent, Dashi had already swung his sword and Chase could all of a suddenly feel a sharp pain in his shoulder, strong enough to take him once again of his feet.

"Chase!" Milah exclaimed.

Chase the collapsed to ground, holding his shoulder in agony, with Dashi's sword aimed at his throat. "It appears I win Prince." Chase shot the monk an icily glare, only for a rare look of surprise and pure astonishment to creep upon his face, once Dashi had dropped his sword and extended his hand to him. "Here, let me help you up."

The Prince hesitated to take the monk's hand for a moment, completely amazed at Dashi's act of humility. "Thank you." He said plainly, as Dashi helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright!" Milah cried, rushing over to Chase and examining his shoulder wound. "Don't ever do that again!" Her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Milah." Chase reassured, his focus still on Dashi.

The Monk bowed respectfully to Chase, and Chase bowed back. Slowly Dashi made his way to where they had placed the Dragon Egg and pick it up, but he did the soldiers instantly drew their swords and motioned towards him. Jade and Guan instantly raced to his side ready to battle once again.

"Stop!" Chase spoke firmly. "Leave the monks be."

"But my prince!" Said one of the soldiers. "Our orders…"

"I have accepted the challenge and I lost." Chase replied. "By law of combat, The Monks have the right to take it." The Soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons and back away from the monks.

"You heard the Prince, move out." A captain called, leading the troops out of the cavern. While Chase and Milah stayed behind.

"It appears you are the victor." The Prince arrested the Monks, truing to Dashi. "You surprised me Monk, for your act of kindness you showed me today, I owe you a great debt. Chase bowed once again to Dashi and turned his attention to the rest of group. "Congratulations, The Dragon Egg is yours, but know this, I may owe you a debt, but my father does not and I assure you, we will meet again and perhaps under less honourable circumstance."

And with that the two took their leave and began to walk away, leaving the monks in the shadows of the cavern.

"Great job Dashi." Guan exclaimed, as he clapped his hand on his friends back, smiling at him brightly. "Thought you were a goner for sure at one point."

"Yes, nice moves, great leader." Jade dryly agreed, only then to punch Dashi in the arm yet again. "Never do that again!"

"Ah! Damn it women!" Dashi screamed. "What the hell was that for this time?"

"You could have lost the egg in that showdown!" Said Jade. "It was stupid and reckless!"

"But I didn't and I won."

Guan rolled his eyes. "Come on you two." He spoke. "Let's just go home."

* * *

Master Laoshi was overjoyed to see his young pupils walk through the Temple gates; their robes all torn, their faces covered in dust and dirt, and most importantly the Dragon Egg within their procession, it reminded him well of his first Wudai Quest, he'd failed it however, but luckily it was so long ago that no one who was actually there was still alive today to speak of it. "Welcome!" Laoshi exclaimed, beaming brightly, his arms in the air. "Welcome home, my Wudai Warriors, thank the Gods that you are safe."

"Master." Dashi greeted, the Dragon Egg in his hand, his Face full of pride as he came up to greet his master. "We did it."

"So I see." Smiled Laoshi. "My dear boy, I knew you all could do it." He laughed, engulfing Dashi in other of his warm but airless hugs. Guan get out a happy chuckle at the site of Dashi struggling for air once again. Suddenly The Old Master noticed that one particular person was not sharing in their merriment, Jade, the young girl had her eyes down staring at the floor, with no hint of joy on her face. "Jade my dear." Laoshi spoke, dropping Dashi. "Is there something wrong? Where you hurt?"

"No master." Jade breathed, still looking down.

"Dashi, Guan." Laoshi address her fellow monks. "Would you be so kind as to take the egg inside for my, my boys? It looks a bit too heavy for a man of my old age to carry."

"Sure Master." Replied Dashi, nudging Guan whose face was full of worry for Jade, for him to follow inside. "Come on lover boy lets go."

Laoshi waited until the two were out of site until the finally turned to Jade. "Come my dear, what troubles you?"

"It's nothing master, it's just what happened today." Jade sighed.

"Did it upset you?" Asked Laoshi.

"What?"

"Well what happened today my dear, with the Dragon?" Laoshi replied plainly. "I know you feel strongly for all the creatures of the earth, but my dear death is a part of life at we all must experience."

"How…" Stammered Jade. "How did you know about The Dragon?"

Laoshi let out a mischievous chuckle. "Do really didn't think I was about to let you face horrifyingly danger without myself on standby now did you?"

"No." Said Jade slightly smiling, at her masters behavior. "But it's not that."

"What is it then, my child?" Laoshi gently spoke. "You know that just because Dashi won the duel, doesn't mean he was any more valuable to the Quest then you were."

"It's not that Dashi won the duel Master; it what happened after, what The Prince said, if The Emperor is looking for the Dragon Egg, what happens when he learns it's here?" Asked Jade.

"My dear girl, The Emperor would not dare come here. I'll make sure of it." Laoshi explained. "You needn't worry."

"But they will be after us."

The Old Master grinned, placing his arm around Jade's shoulder, leading her into The Meditation Hall. "That they will." He spoke. "But they will not count on one thing."

"And what's that?" Jade had let out a giggle at her master's usual display of optimism.

"You, my dear." Laoshi exclaimed. "You, Dashi and Guan, together I can see you all doing great things and today was no acceptation, you must have confidence in your abilities like Dashi show us today also. Remember Jade what I told you, the greatest of journeys often start with the most unlikeliest beginnings, and it is not the thousand miles of the journey that defines you, more they way you tackle it. Do you understand dear one?"

"I think so." Said Jade.

"Excellent! Remember, confidence! Was it not you the Dragon freely sure fit to give the egg too." Laoshi said, giving her a knowing look form his bushy eyebrows. "And remember they'll always be other Quests. Now then let's go find our mighty hero! Hopefully he hasn't cracked the egg before it hatches."

"I wouldn't put it passed him master." Smirked Jade, her confidence returned, sure Dashi was the hero of the day and the Quest had not gone as Jade had originally intended, and now more importantly the Emperor himself was after them. But that didn't matter to her anymore and like Laoshi said, they would always be other quests, other opportunities to prove herself, sure The Empire was after them now, but in fact Jade welcomed it, it was at this point now that Jade was actually looking forward to see what lies ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile within the halls of the Imperial Palace, Chase paced nervously back and forth outside the great steal gates of his father's throne room, Milah sat attentively on one of the steps that ascended the entrance, her face full of worry and concern for her friend. "That's not helping." She sighed.

"He's going to kill me!" Chase exclaimed.

"He's not going to kill you" Replied Milah rolling her eyes. "And if you were so concerned about that in the first place, why then did you just let the monks go?"

"I accepted the monks challenge!" Chase snapped. "I for one take me honor seriously, unlike some!"

Milah looked up, hurt. "I care a lot more about you then I do my honor!"

The Steal gates suddenly creaked open. "His Imperial Highness is ready to see you Prince Chase." Said a quite aide, appearing form the shadows within. Chase stood still frozen on the spot, his body unable to move, Milah came up behind him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine." She whispered. "I'm right behind you."

Chase took a long and deep breath, his hands beginning to shack, sure he was his father's treasured son but when Chase displaced his father, he could be as cruel to him as any other random peasant that he felt the need to encore his wrath. One last deep breath taken, the young prince slowly made his way through the door and into the airy candle light of the Imperial Throne room.

Long and narrow the throne room was a cold and unforgiving place, often with a verity of relics, weapons, and on the odd occasion if The Emperor had 'heavy night' as he called it, a few severed heads hanging on the wall. The Emperor himself was in one simple word, terrifying, even now as Chase approached navigating his way through the group councilmen that littered the court, never daring to look up, he could sense his father's hard and unyielding glare eliminating from darkest corners of his fiery green eyes.

With long jet black hair that flowed down neatly behind his shoulders, The Emperor carried himself with an obscure amount of grace and a observed amount of brutality, not helped by his large muscular built, The Emperor had an inept ability of turning even the most bravest of grown men to tears.

Quivering as he went a young massager nervously climbed the flight of stairs that befell him, shacking as he handed his master the scroll, the boy quickly retreated back down the stairs least The Emperor find read something that he did not particularly like. Quietly and without word, The Emperor unraveled the scroll and quickly read it, only threw it away the instant after.

"He did what!" He finally spoke in his raspy voice, causing everyone in the entire room to jump. "War Minister Chin." He grunted turning his attention away from his son, to the aforementioned minister. "Am I right in stating that you are in command or our Northern forces?"

"Yes." Chin quietly replied. "Yes, my lord." He quickly added.

"And am I also right in stating that you have duration over all of them?" Continued the Emperor, slowly getting up from his throne and walking down the steps. The Minster nodded silently. "Now, isn't it remarkable how your forces your command, have been completely destroyed, and yet somehow you, there leader remains here, happy and content in the safety of my council."

"You're Majesty, please, I had to return home, my wife… she's…." The Minster babbled, before been court entirely within The Emperor's shadow.

"Insignificant." He finished, now towering over the terrified man. "You do know the punishment for your failure, don't you?" The Emperor signaled to his guards to remove the minster, turning to the rest of his council as the guards dragged Chin away, kicking and screaming, The Emperor smiled. "Gentlemen, do not try to see this as an example, more a promise, that if anyone of you fails me, in any aspect!" He shirked. "I'll mount you're head on a spike."

The whole room was now in awkward silence, no one would dare speak, especially now that The Emperor was on another one of his famous rants. "Every day gentlemen, every day, the rebels grow in strength and numbers, and yet we seem content in letting that happen!"

"My Lord." One of the councilmen dared to speak. "If you would allow, I have…"

"I have no further need for you opinion, councilmen, be gone." The Emperor waved him off, gesturing for his noblemen to leave. "Idiots." Chase immediately took this as an opportunity to follow and turned to leave, however his father's icily voice suddenly cut him off. "Not you." He spoke.

Navigating their way through the council as they left, Chase and Milah appeared before their Emperor. "Father." Chase greeted calmly, bowing respectfully.

"You're Majesty." Milah curtsied.

The Emperor's frown lifted slightly in the sight of his son and his little 'pet'. "Prince Chase." He greeted. "You may leave us, Lady Milah, I have no need of your presence."

Milah immediately glanced to Chase, who nodded for her to leave, reluctantly she bowed her head and left the room, leaving farther and son in silence.

"Lady Milah seems quite protective over you, my son." The Emperor observed. "An admirable quality in a women, you inspire great loyalty within her."

"She's my friend." Chase apologetically interrupted. "My best friend."

"That she is." Agreed his father. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

Chase gulped. "Yes father." He breathed. "I failed to capture the last Dragon Egg."

"Yes." The Emperor replied, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "You did, not only did you lose one of the most powerful objects in the known world, but you also disobeyed my orders."

"But father… I only wanted to…" Chase slowly stammered, now losing his calm and distant demeanor.

"Silence!" Snapped The Emperor. "Not only did you fail to attain the weapon that could have easily won us this war against the Xiaolin, but you willingly let that weapon slip through your fingers!"

"Father please… I am your humble servant…" Chase continued to ramble, before he was quickly cut off again.

"Enough grovelling boy!" The Emperor hissed. "You are a Young! You are my son, and we do not grovel!" He spoke now towering over his son like he did his War Minister, Chase was fully engulfed in his shadow. "If you are ever to be Emperor when I am passed, you must not show weaknesses such as you showed today!"

"So I should discard my honour or some egg." Chase blurred out in accidental rage.

"No!" Emperor Young roared. "You should discard your honor for your family, for your kingdom, our legacy."

"Then let me prove to you that I am worthy to take the throne, my lord." Chase replied weakly. "I never gave my word that I would never turn and reclaim what is ours."

The Emperor turned his back on his son, finally tiered of his son insolence. "No, what you have proven that you are obviously unable of carrying out this task."

"Father, please! I give you my word! I will not fail you again!" Pressed The Prince, desperately. "Let me prove myself!"

"My answer is no, boy!" The Emperor shrieked gesturing for his son to leave his presence.

Hesitating for a moment Chase let out a deep sigh, bowed and retreated form the throne hall, leaving his father alone in its dark emptiness. "Foolish child!" The Emperor grunted to himself. Suddenly the room grow even darker and the flame form the candles that litter the room suddenly turned bright green, illuminating the entire room in its light.

"Foolish children often go on to do great things." Came a cold voice of a women out of the shadows.

The Emperor looked up in surprise to see a hooded figure, draped lazily upon his throne. "Yes, but only when they receive the right guidance." He replied unusually calmly, not even daring to question The Women's right to sit upon it. "We failed to obtain the Dragon Egg." He informed her, purposely changing the topic.

"Yes I know." The Stranger replied.

The Emperor sighed. "Off course you do." He spoke bitterly. "So have you come to mock in my disgrace?"

"Disgrace?" The Stranger asked with a slight chuckle emanating for the darkness of her hood. "And why on earth would you say that?"

"Are you deaf?" The Emperor growled. "We lost the egg! One of the most powerful objects in the world is now in the hands of the enemies!"

"Oh right you are." The Women agreed. "But better it be in the hands of enemies who will not use it, to enemies whom will."

The Emperor gave a dark look. "Is not like it matters, I'll send my armies in the morning to march on the Xiaolin Temple."

"Laoshi would never let your force come within a mile of that Temple." The Stranger Laughed. "Xiaolin magic can be very potent when it needs to be."

"So what do you propose?"

"Give the boy another chance to prove himself." The Women spoke in an obvious manner. "Like I told you, foolish boys often tent to do great things, your son may be a slave to his honor but he has proven at least to be an effective strategist, I believe the boy will be the key to our victory."

"Our victory." The Emperor repeated, bitterly. "You put too much faith in foolish boys Wuya, and even so why do you need us? Why not retrieve it yourself? You're the Heylin Witch, you could destroy them all with a flick of your wrist!"

The Hooded Women named Wuya let out another sly cackle, lifting up her hood to reveal her pale face and long red hair. "Question my motives all you want dear, but they shall remain anonymous. But I don't think you're in a position not to take my council."

"Fine!" The Emperor scowled. "Keep your reasons, and what then if I do trust my son? You can see into the future, what happens then?"

"To see into the future doesn't work like that I'm afraid, it's more like a puzzle." Wuya explained. "And I sense your son is it's missing piece, trust me, let the boy prove his worth and I assure you, you will get what you deserve." And with that in a burst of green flame Wuya vanished, leaving the throne vacant and The Emperor alone in the shadows once again, as the green candle light died away.

Silently Emperor Young assented the steps to his throne. "Guard!" He called, summoning his Personal Guard. "Send for Prince Chase, I have a task for him."

* * *

**Well that was an effort, sorry if you found any spelling mistakes that I missed, I know how frustrating that can be. Anyway thank you so much for reading, if you managed to get this far, and as I said at the beginning this will be the typical length of an episode (chapter) of this series, of which again will consist of thirteen episodes. So if you like it don't forget to leave a review, tell me what you like, or if you didn't tell me what needs to be improved, I did think the fight scene when on a bit myself and to be honest I didn't think it was that good, so all that's welcomed. Oh and just an off note to fans of my other works, I will be updating the Shadow of the Crow next. **


End file.
